Glucagon, a peptide hormone produced by the alpha cells of the pancreas, and glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), a neuropeptide, are derived from pre-proglucagon, a 158 amino acid precursor polypeptide that is processed in different tissues to form a number of different proglucagon-derived peptides. These proglucagon-derived peptides which include, for example, glucagon, GLP-1, glucagon-like peptide-2 (GLP-2), and oxyntomodulin (OXM), are involved in a wide variety of physiological functions, including glucose homeostasis, insulin secretion, gastric emptying, and intestinal growth, as well as the regulation of food intake.
Accordingly, there exists a need for therapeutics and therapies that mimic GLP-1 and/or glucagon activity.